


Gavin's Spirit Animal

by McKayRulez



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Babysitting, Coffee, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cussing, Other, Police, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Connor needs Gavin to babysit his android polar bear for a few hours.





	Gavin's Spirit Animal

Gavin sat at the breakroom table looking over reports bored, as he drank his coffee, when suddenly he heard screams. He leapt into action, tossing his chair aside, gun drawn and racing towards the police station entrance. 

Other officers where there, looking confused and nervous. 

"Hello, Detective Reed." Connor greeted at the door. 

"What the fuck, Connor!?" Reed pointed his gun at the huge torn up looking hunk of android animal that Connor was sitting on. 

"This is an URS12 Android Polar Bear." Connor stated matter of fact-ly. 

The android bear made a loud noise then sniffed the air. 

"I can see that, dipshit. Why the fuck do you have it!?" Gavin kept his gun pointed at it warily in case it tried to charge or something. 

"Kara and Luther where trying to give it a good home. Apparently it's past owner, Zlatko Andronikov, was very abusive." 

Gavin could tell from how beat to hell it looked. "So you took it? Is that thing even safe?!" 

"I like animals! I'm very good with them!" Connor exclaimed with a sort of child like innocent awe, as he patted the bear's head. The bear looked up and sniffed his hand affectionately. "Yes, it's safe. I wouldn't have brought it here if I thought it posed a danger to humans." 

"Connor, why the hell did you even bring it here?" Reed lowered his gun, but he looked hard into the beast's eyes trying to assert his dominance, like they do in nature... Or was that wolves?.. Eh, Gavin didn't give enough shits to pay attention to those iPad news reports. 

"I was looking for Lieutenant Anderson and I couldn't just leave it by itself. It gets nervous. Reminds it of its time alone in their cage." 

"Fuck, an android bear with abandonment issues?" Gavin shook his head as he put his gun away, with the safety on. "What it this world coming too? By the way Anderson's probably at the bar."

"Right." 

"Wait, you can't take that 'thing' to a bar!"

Connor tilted his head and questioned innocently. "Why?"

"Android's aren't even allowed in bars! Just because you can get away with breaking the rules doesn't mean they'll let you just stroll it with that huge thing!" 

"I see.. That makes sense. Can you watch him for me, Detective Reed?" 

"What! Hell no!" 

Connor slid off the bear and patted it's side as the bear gazed at him. "I'll only be gone for awhile. The detective here will keep you company." 

"I said no! Can't you hear me, dipshit!?" 

Connor just glanced at Gavin. "Thank you for your cooperation, Detective Reed." 

The large polar bear pawed up to him, sniffing him, as Gavin tried to get to the fleeting Connor but the android left. "Asshole." 

Gavin got annoyed as the bear kept smelling his face and tried to push the thing away. "Get off me!" 

Wilson tilted his head. "I guess it likes you, Detective." 

"Shut it, Wilson. This thing could kill us all in seconds." 

"If Connor trusts it, then I know it's safe." Wilson defended. 

The bear make a throaty growl and Gavin backed up. The two cops looked at it wide eyed. 

The bear continued to sniff and creep up on Gavin. 

"Maybe you should try to look big?" Wilson suggested, as he watched the bear curious. 

"Big.. Right.." Gavin expanded his arms. The android looked on oblivious and kept following him until Gavin was in a corner, with the bear sniffing him. 

"I don't think it's impressed." Collins teased the usually badass detective in such a strange predicament. 

The polar bear started licking Gavin, much to his complaints and disgust. 

"Did you have salmon today Detective?" Wilson suggested and him and Collins grinned at each other at the asshole's expense. 

"When Connor get's back, I'm going to kick his plastic ass!" Gavin asserted as he tried to wipe off the bear's licks. 

"You know, Wilson.. I think your on to something." Detective Collins began to figure out. 

"I am. What is it Ben?" Wilson asked curious. 

"He keeps sniffing him. Maybe he smells good?" Collins guessed as they watched the bear continue to sniff Gavin. 

"Yeah, you got a point." 

"They two got close. "It must be the coffee you drank!" The Detective announced. 

"What?!" Gavin looked at the bear confused. 

Wilson and Collins looked at each other snickering. "Go get it a coffee, dipshit!" They chimed together in a mock version of Gavin's voice. 

Gavin glared. "You can't be serious! Androids don't drink or eat!" 

"But they can smell and taste." Wilson pointed out. 

"Yeah.." Collins looked distant in thought. "Connor has this.. 'Weird thing' for blood.." 

"Maybe androids got these weird quirk interests?" Wilson shrugged. 

"Or.. Connor knew this would happen and trained the bear to act like this! To get back at me!" Gavin accused. 

"Yeah, maybe." Wilson nodded. 

"Probably." Collins agreed. 

"That fucking devious plastic prick!" 

"What the hell is going on in my station?!" Captain Fowler demanded as he left his office. 

Collins and Wilson pretended to be minding their own business with their reports. 

The bear turned from Gavin and eyed the Captain's empty coffee mug. 

"Nothing Captain." Gavin clipped with a sneer, as the boss glared at him. 

"Someone take care of this damned bear. This is a Police Station, not a zoo!" The Captain demanded as he turned away. 

The bear got off Gavin and started to follow the Captain. Gavin grabbed the polar bear, before the stupid animal android could get him into trouble. 

"Come on." Gavin muttered aggravated and defeated. "Let's get you some coffee." 

By the time Connor and Anderson made their way to the police station, they found Gavin back to his seat in the breakroom, drinking coffee nonchalant, with a polar bear at his feet. The android bear's nose and ears wore coffee cups. It looked up at their arrival and blinked innocently.


End file.
